Romancing The Hotel
by StarkTony
Summary: Prequel to 'Past Relations'. What really happened in that hotel in Bristol...


Sandra Pullman was waiting outside the office for her lift. It was time for the annual conference meeting in Bristol. A stupid conference that involved all the top dog police officers converging in a tiny hotel conference room to discuss what has happened in the last year.

She was meant to be in Bristol now, sat in the bar with a glass of wine waiting for the conference hall to open. Instead, she was waiting for DAC Robert Strickland, who wasn't even meant to be coming to the conference but had been called in last minute and had swiftly became her lift.

It was freezing cold outside and considering it was August it made Sandra rethink her entire outfit choice of the day. A skirt, nothing too low but enough to show off her toned legs and a fitted shirt, smart but gave off a flirtatious vibe. She was just about to pull on her jacket to bite back the cold when Strickland pulled up in his flashy silver car.

'Sorry I'm late, damn traffic' Strickland apologised and held out a bag to Sandra.

'What's this?' Sandra asked as she slid into the car.

'I thought you'd be hungry so I bought us a few snacks to have along the way up. No doubt when we get up there the kitchens will be closed'.

'The bar won't be' Sandra grinned as she looked into the bag. Two packets of salt and vinegar crisps and a 2 cheese sandwiches were in there as well as a big bar of galaxy.

'I didn't quite know what to get' Strickland apologised as he began to drive.

'No no its fine its good. Thank you'.

Strickland nodded and turned on the heating in the car, 'if it gets too hot just say'.

Sandra nodded and began to eat her sandwich.

It took three hours for them to arrive at The Grazia Hotel in Bristol. By which point the sandwiches, crisps and galaxy had all been devoured.

'Sorry it wasn't a proper meal but needs must' Strickland chuckled, 'after you' he gestured for Sandra to lead ahead into the hotel. Instead she held out her arm for Strickland to take, 'afraid to be seen with a gorgeous successful woman?' she grinned.

Strickland smiled and link his arm with hers, 'not at all'.

They walked into the hotel and Sandra immediately signed herself and Strickland into the Met's conference list whilst Strickland went to the front desk to see what rooms were available.

'I'm sorry sir the last available room is a double, it'll be £75 for the night breakfast not included but as you are with the conference the bar is free'.

'Uh...' Strickland paused, 'uhm, one moment please' he turned and walked over towards Sandra, 'Sandra,' he said as he placed a hand on her elbow, 'there's only a double bed room left, I can sleep on the floor if you-'

'Sir we are professionals and what more, adults. If we have to share a bed we share a bed. I'll give you my half when we get up to the room. These heels are killing me'.

Strickland nodded and walked quickly over to the front desk and bought the room for the night. He grabbed the two keys and walked over to Sandra and handed her hers, 'I'm going to the bar' he said, 'a scotch to calm my stomach'.

'Not nervous about the conference are you Sir?'

'No no just I've never really liked the whole public speaking thing, I can praise my own team but I do not like to be praised. I'll be through there' Strickland said and gestured toward the bar before walking towards it.

Sandra was about to go up to the room when she noticed an old friend walking away from the conference room, DCI Gregg Isling.

'Gregg!' Sandra smiled and hugged him, 'didn't think I'd be seeing you here this year'.

'Sandra!' Gregg smiled and hugged back, 'it's good to see you! I'm sorry it's been far too long. So what are you up to these days?'

'Oh you know, head of UCOS, I'm here today with my boss DAC Robert Strickland'.

'Strickland ey? Cor you're an unlucky one' Gregg chuckled, his sandy blonde hair swaying slightly as he moved. _Toupee_ Sandra thought, _even the good looking ones are having their day now._

'Why am I unlucky then?' Sandra smiled as she glanced over at where Strickland was sitting. By the bar, alone, nursing a big bottle of scotch.

'He's an uptight prick. Never lets anything go. Anyway, I'm off. If I leave now I can catch that Australian match'.

'Okay, well it was good seeing you' Sandra smiled before she went over what Gregg had said, 'hang on, leave? But the conference is tomorrow morning'.

'It's been called off. Someone high up cancelled it last minute'.

'You are kidding me' Sandra groaned, 'well thanks. Good to see you' she finished and walked towards Strickland. She smiled as she slid into the seat beside him, 'you know some say drinking can damage your liver'.

Strickland turned and smiled at her, 'want to share then?'

'The conference has been called off' she stated as she ordered a wine from the bar, 'someone high up cancelled it'.

'So I drove all this way for nothing?' Strickland sighed.

'Well I wouldn't say for nothing' Sandra smiled and leaned in close, 'there's a free bar'. She was so close Strickland could smell her perfume, citrusy with hints of lavender, he briefly closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent, 'so what do you suppose we do?' he whispered and opened his eyes.

Sandra sat back in her chair and smiled, 'free bar, I think our best bet would be to go back to our room with a few drinks'.

'Back to the room?' Strickland smiled as he glanced at Sandra's lips, 'what happened to the part about us being professional?'

'You know sir, I really don't know' Sandra smiled and gently pressed her lips to his. Strickland brought his arms around her waist and kissed back, deepening it as Sandra pressed against him.

Strickland smiled as she pulled away, stroking a stray hair behind Sandra's ear he murmured, 'well, maybe we'll find it upstairs' he grabbed a bottle of wine from the bar and pulled her close and kissed her again, running his hand down her back.

Strickland woke with a start; his eyes squinted at the bright sunlight shining through the window. His head was pounding and there was a warm female body squished against his. A warm, blonde female. He looked around and saw clothes strewn about the room, an empty bottle of wine.

Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head, wincing he looked down to see the woman stir.

He immediately stiffened as he realised who this blonde woman was.

'God my head' a voice whispered as she sat up, covering herself with the duvet.

'I feel the same way' Strickland said, 'Sandra'.

Sandra looked at him so fast she nearly got whiplash, 'Rob?'

'Yeah' he whispered, 'you okay?'

Sandra paused and adjusted the sheets, and held her head, 'yeah, I think... did we?'

'I think judging by the clothes around the room and the current nakedness of yourself and myself I think it's safe to assume we have had sex'.

'Good god even after we've had sex you still act like a pillock'.

'Yes well I don't get into the habit of sleeping with one of my colleagues'.

'It never stopped us during your divorce'.

Strickland sighed, 'that was a long long time ago'.

'A few years hardly counts as a long time Rob' Sandra said as she grabbed enough covers to cover herself and walked over to her clothes, 'we should probably be on the move soon otherwise Steve might just terrorise Dan again'.

Strickland nodded and began to dress, 'I'm sorry for being a pillock Sandra'.

'Sir it was my fault. I led you on last night, kissed you. I'm sorry'.

'I think its best we agree to disagree, yes?'

'As you are my designated driver I think I'll have to just agree with you on that one' Sandra smiled before walking over to Strickland and helped him to do up his tie, 'although you are a mess this morning so perhaps I'll have to do the driving'.

Strickland's hands found their way to Sandra's hips as he leant in to kiss her again, 'I have missed this though'.

'Mmm waking up in a hotel miles away from home with a strange man' Sandra grinned and linked her arms around Strickland's shoulders.

'There's nothing strange about me' Strickland countered as his hand slowly trailed his way up her back.

'Maybe I'll just have to put that one to the test' Sandra smiled and was about to kiss Strickland again when there was a knock at the door 'it's time for check out' a loud female voice yelled.

'Another time?' Strickland asked as he pulled on his jacket.

'If you're lucky' Sandra grinned and buttoned up his jacket.


End file.
